The Fire's Mystery
by Klubidou
Summary: [Chap2] Enlevée, la Princesse du Pays de Clow se doit d'obéir à la lettre. Une quête inconnue lui ai imposée et elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que suivre un homme inconnu. Arriveratelle a comprendre ce qui ce passe? [résumé complet à l'intérieur]
1. Prologue

Coucou Un nouveau fic... Moi qui m'étais dit que c'était fini cet univers là! J'ai pas pu résister en lisant Tsubasa... Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire un fic _AU_ avec les personnages de _CCS_. J'espère au moins que vous allez appréciez!

**Summary: Sakura-hime est enlevé par un étrange garçon qui ne se soucis pas d'elle. Pourtant, elle doit le suivre dans sa quête, sans savoir de quoi elle s'agit. La jeune femme se doit d'être discrète et de ne révéler à personne qui elle est véritablement. Effrayée par cet homme dont elle ne connait même pas le nom, elle obéit- avec pour seul désir de retourner auprès des siens à la fin. Toute fois, elle réalise que cette aventure est possiblement sa chance d'élucider certains mystères planant dans son entourage depuis sa plus tendre enfance... Arrivera-t-elle a comprend la raison de son enlèvement? Pourquoi cet homme ne semble à peine se soucier d'elle, alors qu'il a laissé échappé qu'elle était l'élément clé de sa quête? Et plus que tout, retrouvera-t-elle un jour son Royaume?**

_**À LIRE: **Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un AU (Alternative Universe) ayant pour personnages ceux de CCS, quelques éléments seront "empruntés" à Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE et quelques personnages de cette histoire feront peut-être une apparition à l'occasion. Vous verrez en temps et lieu de ces éléments si vous avez lu TRC, sinon vous n'allez probablement rien remarqué et penser que j'ai une imagination incroyable (ce qui n'est pas trop le cas ")._

Pour finir, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à **CLAMP**.

**Prologue**

_Une lame trancha violemment la gorge de la Reine d'Azura, cette dernière tomba lourdement sur le sol. La silouhette devant elle essuya lentement le sang recouvrant son arme sur la robe de la pauvre femme. Observant silencieusement les alentours, il vit les cinq autres cadavres tout aussi ensanglantés. Deux filles étaient étroitement enlacés. Elles l'avaient suppliés d'arrêté, mais rien l'avait convaincu d'arrêter. Ils le méritaient tous. _

_- Bonne nuit, mère. Nous nous reverrons un jour, murmura l'ombre avec un sourire serein. _

_Il contourna le corps sans vie de sa mère et avança vers la fenêtre, ou il remarqua son reflet. Ses yeux noirs étaient remplis de satisfaction, d'accomplissement et son visage tachés de sang. Il ne pouvait rester à cet endroit, des renforts arriveraient bientôt- mais trop tard pour sauver la famille Royale. Cette noble famille s'était éteinte en ce jour de décembre et ce Royaume allait succombé à son tour. Sans dirigeant, ce pays courrait à sa perte. Bien sur, il aurait pu enflammé le château pendant qu'ils dormaient tous mais le plaisir et la souffrance n'aurait pas été les même. _

_Détachant son regard de son reflet, il tourna les talons sans aucun regard pour son passé. Il sortit de la demeure avant que les renforts découvrent l'horrible scène qui s'était déroulée dans la salle du trône._

Chantonnant joyeusement et saluant les villageois de Kazuma au passage, Sakura se dirigea vers la boulangerie. Elle avait réussit une fois de plus a faucher compagnie à son frère et ses gardes. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que marcher dans ce village chaleureux ou tout le monde ce montrait des plus aimables avec elle. Bien sur, son frère lui ferrait un sermont à son retour, mais pour l'instant elle ne s'en préoccupait pas le moindre du monde.

- Bonjour Hime-sama!

- Bonjour, s'exclama joyeusement la princesse à une vieille dame.

Tout en continuant son chemin, elle apperçut la boulangerie. Kazuma était reconnu pour sa boulangerie de haute qualité et la jeune femme ne pouvait visiter le village sans y faire un arrêt. Le pain y était excellent et les gâteaux au chocolat étaient divin. Ouvrant le porte de la boutique, elle reconnu l'odeur familiaire qui flottait dans l'air. Aujourd'hui, la boulangère avait préparé des gâteaux.

- Oh! Hime-sama!

- Bonjour Chiharu-san, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un petit morceau de votre merveilleux gâteau?

Devant le regard de la princesse, Chiharu ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Ce pays ne pouvait rêvé d'une meilleure héritière.

- Bien sûr, Hime! s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant un morceau du fameux gâteau au chocolat. Je vous en fait cadeau et n'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous le désirez!

Sakura sourit et salua la boulangère. Elle sortir de la boutique en savourant sa gâterie- elle était exquise! Marchant tranquillement dans l'allée principale du village, elle choisit de retourner au château espérant que Yukito-san pourrait la défendre au près de son frère, le Roi Touya. La jeune femme choisit de passer par le bois, cette route était magnifique et était peuplée de magnifiques oiseaux. Resserant sa cape autour de son cou, elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir penser à mettre ses bottes. Beaucoup de neige avait tombé la nuit dernière et personne ne déblayait le bois, alors la couche était épaisse et tentait d'entrer dans ses bottes par instant.

Soudain, elle sentit un vent chaud lui fouetter le visage, faisant virevolter sa cape et sa robe. Lorsque le vent se dissipa, la jeune femme se sentit faiblir et tomber dans la neige. Sakura fronça les sourcils, pas maitenant, ce n'était pas le moment. Mais malgré ses efforts, elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

Les rayons du soleil attaquèrent violemment ses pupilles lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tentant maladroitement de s'assoir. Elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre de temps qu'elle était restée inconsciente mais elle devait se dépêcher de rentrer au château. Son frère devait être mort d'inquiètude! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envoyé quelqu'un la chercher?

Lorsqu'elle observa les alentours, elle paniqua. Ce n'était pas le bois qui reliait le village au château! Ou était-elle? D'un bond, Sakura-hime se leva et tenta veinement de trouver un point familier.

- C'est inutile, Hime.

Elle sursauta violemment et se tourna vers la provenance de la voix. Quelqu'un était assis dans un arbre de manière désinvolte, la capuche de sa cape recouvrant presque entièrement son visage. D'après ses vêtements, il n'était pas de la région. Il avait un style presque militaire, recouvert par une grande cape verte kaki.

- Q-qui êtes-vous? Ou suis-je?

- Peut importe qui je suis; je suis la dernière personne que vous verrez si vous n'obéissez pas... _Hime-sama_.

Sa voix était glaciale et son ton presque sarcastique et moqueur. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Qui était-il pour lui parler sur ce ton? De plus, il lui faisait peur et elle ne voulait que retourner chez elle.

- Ou sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle, rassemblant le peu de courage qu'elle avait.

- Taijouri's Forest, fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut.

- Et... pourquoi sommes-nous ici?

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi? Que je vous enlève et que nous restions tout près de votre demeure?

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ainsi il l'avait réellement enlevé. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attaché? Elle pouvait à tout instant se mettre à courrir pour lui échapper. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'homme dit :

- N'y pensez pas, _Hime_.

Elle n'aimait pas la manière qu'il insistait sur son titre. Qu'avait-il contre elle? Pourquoi l'avait-il enlevé? Ses pensées furent intérrompues lorsqu'elle le vit dégainer son épée et se laisser tomber avec grâce sur le sol.

- Ne tentez pas de vous enfuir, ce serait dommage que vous mourriez.

- Que... que me voulez-vous? Demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes, n'osant plus bouger.

Les yeux de l'homme semblèrent scintiller devant la détresse de la jeune femme. Une flamme indescriptibles flamboyait dans cette mer ambré. Il fit quelque pas vers la princesse et un sourire sarcastique apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Vous me serez utile plus tard... _Hime-sama_.

* * *

Oui, je sais. C'est court. La fin est... uh... mauvaise. Mais ce n'est que la prologue! Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs! Promis D

J'aimerais bien un petit review... ca me motiverait à écrire plus vite le premier chapitre qui est déjà tout préparé dans ma tête!

Bon! Kisu! )


	2. Chapter 1

Bon... Voila le chapitre 1. J'ai eut qu'un seul review... Rien de mieux pour mettre le moral à zéro -.- Moi qui a l'habitude d'en avoir une dizaine par chapitre, j'imagine que j'ai perdu mon talent- si j'en ai déjà eut un! xD

**Summary: Sakura-hime est enlevé par un étrange garçon qui ne se soucis pas d'elle. Pourtant, elle doit le suivre dans sa quête, sans savoir de quoi elle s'agit. La jeune femme se doit d'être discrète et de ne révéler à personne qui elle est véritablement. Effrayée par cet homme dont elle ne connait même pas le nom, elle obéit- avec pour seul désir de retourner auprès des siens à la fin. Toute fois, elle réalise que cette aventure est possiblement sa chance d'élucider certains mystères planant dans son entourage depuis sa plus tendre enfance... Arrivera-t-elle a comprend la raison de son enlèvement? Pourquoi cet homme ne semble à peine se soucier d'elle, alors qu'il a laissé échappé qu'elle était l'élément clé de sa quête? Et plus que tout, retrouvera-t-elle un jour son Royaume?**

Tout appartient à **CLAMP**...

**Chapitre 1**

- Donc, je ne saurais rien de vous, ni le motif de cet enlèvement soudain et aucune information à propos de notre destination, récapitula la princesse. Mais je me dois de vous suivre si je veux, un jour, revoir ma famille...

Sakura ne reçu aucune réponse ce qui l'irrita considérablement. Elle n'était pas une enfant gâtée, loin de là, mais étant la Princesse du Royaume de Clow, elle obtenait toujours des réponses à ses questions. C'était coutume pour elle.

L'homme qui marchait devant elle n'avat toujours pas retiré sa capuche. Par le fait même, elle n'avait pu appercevoir un brin de son visage, omis ses yeux ambré d'un froid incomparable. Ils étaient distants et son regard semblait supérieur; il ne devait pas aimé être contrôlé. Aussi, sa carrure qui était visible légèrement sous la cape et les vêtements d'origine militaire quelconque, laissait présumer qu'il avait souffert de plusieurs années d'entrainement. Et pour le peu de fois que la jeune femme l'avait entendu parler, elle n'avait pas s'empêcher de penser que sa voix était aussi glaciale que son regard et qu'il adoptait -du moins avec elle- un ton sarcastique. Pour conclure, il devait avoir entre 17 et 20 ans quoiqu'elle n'était certaine de rien.

En soupirant, Sakura-hime continua de le suivre en observant le paysage. Ils étaient toujours dans la forêt, mais l'épaisseur du feuillage au delà de leur tête laissait à peine la lumière du soleil les éclairer. Ils étaient au coeur, sombre et effrayant, d'une forêt inconnue à l'héritière de ce Royaume. Son frère ne lui parlait jamais de ce genre d'endroit, préférant lui raconter des histoires se déroulant à Kazuma ou d'autres villages ou la joie de vive était primordiale. Resserant de nouveau la cape autour de son cou pour se donner un peu plus de courage et se protéger du froid, elle accélèra le pas pour atteindre le niveau de l'inconnu. Plus le temps passait, plus la nuit tombait et son courage s'envolait.

- Mm... Sir? Vous ne comptez pas marcher tout la nuit, au risque de vous perdre, n'est-ce pas?

Cette fois ci, l'homme aux yeux ambré tourna la tête vers elle. Malheuresement, le manque de clairté et la capuche cachait encore une fois la majeure partie de son visage. Tout ce qu'elle pu remarquer fut sa machoire ferme et ses lèvres. Sur ces dernières reposaient un sourire moqueur, presque mesquin.

- _Sir?_ Que me vaut cet honneur, _hime? _

Elle aurait pu parier qu'il avait roulé des yeux.

- Vous ne m'avez point dit votre nom, signala-t-elle.

- Vous ne saurez rien.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi?

- C'est mieux ainsi, fut la réponse de l'homme.

De nouveau irritée, Sakura réalisa qu'il avait, une fois de plus, évité de réponde à sa question. Elle en conclut qu'ils marcheraient donc toute la nuit. Cet homme semblait inépuisable contrairement à elle qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à tenir le rythme.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, la princesse du Clow souffrait d'un étrange mal. En effet, les médecins les plus réputés du royaume avaient tous tenté de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, mais en vain. Dans le système de la jeune femme, rien n'était anormal, pourtant elle pouvait s'endormir à n'importe quel moment et pour une durée de temps indéterminée.

En cet instant même, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait bientôt s'endormir. Avec le temps, Sakura avait appris à le remarquer et a reconnaitre les signes précurseurs. Elle avait deux choix. Avouer sa faiblesse à cet personne qui visiblement était indigne de confiance ou s'endormir en marchant au risque qu'il ne le remarque pas. Donc, il continurait sa route s'en se rendre compte qu'elle était loin derrière, endormie dans la neige. Et l'idée de mourrir de froid ne lui plaisait pas trop, surtout pas dans cette forêt sinistre.

- Hm... Sir, j'ai a me confesser, murmura-t-elle.

De nouveau, elle n'obtenu que le silence pour réponse. Soupirant, elle entama une brève description de son mal.

- Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je souffre d'un mal inconnu. Je peux m'assoupir d'un moment à l'autre, pour un temps indéterminé.

L'homme arrêta de marcher et tourna brusquement la tête vers elle.

- Je sais, dit-il. Vous étiez assoupise lorsque je vous ai enlevé, Hime-sama.

- Oh! Ce n'est pas v-

Mais elle fut incapable de prononcé la fin de la phrase car il la poussa violemment hors du sentier. Ils tombèrent derrière des buissons, dans un banc de neige. Il mis une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme, l'empêchant ainsi de parler ou de crier. De plus, il était sur elle ce qui l'immobilisait entièrement. Sakura-hime tante de se débattre par tout les moyens, mais ce fut sans succès. Il la tenait fermement. Bientôt, elle réalisa qu'il ne voulait apparemment pas la blesser, il l'empêchait simplement de bouger et de crier.

- Calmez-vous, hime! murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, son ton glacial provonquant des frissons chez la jeune fille. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous repère.

À peine eut-elle le temps de se demander qui allait les repérer que des voix se firent entendre. Des gens approchaient. Comment avait-il su si à l'avance? Bien entendu, cela expliquait pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient repéré. Un homme encapuchoné et la princesse du pays, seuls, dans une forêt, loin de la demeure royale. Ce n'était pas très subtile.

La jeune femme se calma donc et se détendit légèrement, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Elle remarqua alors que leur proximité lui permettait d'apercevoir son visage. Il avait effectivement des yeux ambré qui semblaient vides de toute émotion. Des mèches rebelles, d'un châtain foncé, retombaient non-chalamment devant ses yeux. Elle devait avoué qu'il aurait pu être magnifique s'il y aurait eut de la vie dans son regard.

Lorsque l'inconnu se leva et qu'il retira sa cape, revellant pour une fois son corps au complet.

- Enlevez votre cape, hime.

N'osant le contre-dire, elle obéit; elle voulait revoir son frère un jour. Cet homme était imposant et inspirait un respet étrange, presque effrayant.

- Et maintenant? demanda lentement la princesse en tenant sa cape.

Il lui prit violemment des mains et la jeta quelque part dans la forêt. Très loin. De plus, il était pratiquement impossible pour Sakura d'aller la récupérer. L'air était froid et la température chuterait de plusieurs degrés d'ici la nuit. Elle allait mourrir de froid sans sa cape, ou allait tomber malade.

- Les nuits sont glaciales-...

Mais elle fut coupée de nouveau. Il avait posé se propre cape sur ses épaules, sans oublier de mettre la capuche sur la chevelure couleur miel de la jeune fille.

- Le sceau royale était sur votre cape.

- Il est aussi sur ma robe, Sir.

- Au village ou nous allons, nous allons faire un arrêt pour modofier vos habits. Ils ne sont pas adéquats pour la région du pays ou nous allons.

Sakura remarque que c'était probablement la première fois qu'il parlait autant en une phrase.

- Et vous? demanda-t-elle. N'allez vous pas avoir froid durant la nuit?

- Non.

Elle haussa les épaules et attacha la cape autour de ses épaules. La cape kaki, au large capuchon, était grande et flottait autour d'elle. Le matériel était chaud, mais usé. L'extrémité était déchirée, visiblement son kidnappeur n'avait pas eut la vie facile.

- Nous reprenons la route.

La princesse voulu le suivre mais tomba sur le sol. Endormie.

**oOo**

Il alimenta le feu. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà et les ténèbres les encerclaient. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir dans cette forêt. La seule source de lumière provenait des flammes qui se reflettaient dans deux ambres. Outre le crépitement du feu, le seul bruit audible dans cette nuit noire était la respiration de la princesse endormie depuis plusieurs heures. Il l'avait installé sous un arbre, la cape autour d'elle la protégeant du froid hivernal.

Dès la première heure, dès que le soleil se pointerait, ils reprendraient la route. Le prochain village était à environ une journée et demie de route. Ce village, Yotaru, était reconnut pour ses ruelles douteuses et ses multiples réseaux criminels. C'était à parier que Sakura-hime n'y avait jamais mis un pied, ni même qu'elle en connaissait l'existence; la famille royale ne fréquentait cet endroit qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

De la bourse qu'il avait à la ceinture, il sortit un médaille fait d'or pure. Il l'ouvrit et retira les deux photos qui ornaient l'intérieure. Elles représentaient toutes deux un jeune femme d'une extrême beautée. D'un geste vif, les images se firent dévorer par le flammes ardentes. Avec cet objet d'or massif, il se ferait une fortune colossale sur le marché noir de Yotoru. Ainsi, il pourrait âcheter un des éléments clé de sa quête.

**oOo**

_La pluie et le vent fracaissaient la fenêtre de la maison ou il s'était réfugié depuis qu'il avait assassiné sa famille. Aucun remord n'était venu le ronger. Mis-à-part le regret de ne pas avoir agit plus vite, plus tôt... mais désormais il n'avais plus aucun soucis. Il devait simplement LE retrouver, celui qui avait ruiné sa vie. La vie de cet homme allait être aussi sombre que la sienne, si ce n'est plus. Ils seraient deux à couler et s'il devait mourrir pendant le combat: il l'entrainerait avec lui en enfer.

* * *

_

**C'est ce qui conclut ce chapitre! J'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux pour écrire durant mes cours (qui sont tous aussi ennuyants les uns que les autres!) **

**_Prochain chapitre:_ Les deux voyageurs (même si Sakura préférerait ne pas être du voyage xD) se rendent à Yotoru et y font une rencontre innespérée... enfin, en particulier pour l'un des deux. _(Personnage de Tsubasa à venir...! )_**

**TT J'aimerais avoir des reviews... je veux pas imposer 10 reviews pour continuer, mais j'en veux! C'est plus motivant de savoir que j'écris pour des gens qui apprécient mon oeuvre sinon ou est l'intérêt de poster ce fic sur j'espère que vous avez aimé... je m'amuse bien avec le "mystérieux" inconnu au coeur de pierre xD Il va être dur a faire changer celui-là... Ouuuhla! Je viens de spoiler... héhé**


	3. Chapter 2

J'ai fais mon possible pour l'écrire le plus vite possible, mais j'ai eut plusieurs problème avec une (tousse) bitch (tousse) qui pensait réussir à me mettre tout le monde à dos. Ça, accumulé à des rumeurs assez chiantes, c'est assez pour scrapper une semaine et enlevé le gout d'écrire -apart des fics angst mais c'était pas trop de circonstances avec TFM, alors j'ai préféré attendre. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est Pâques, alors je peux bien prendre quelques heures pour vous! Bref, je vais arrêter de parler de moi x3

**Summary: Sakura-hime est enlevé par un étrange garçon qui ne se soucis pas d'elle. Pourtant, elle doit le suivre dans sa quête, sans savoir de quoi elle s'agit. La jeune femme se doit d'être discrète et de ne révéler à personne qui elle est véritablement. Effrayée par cet homme dont elle ne connait même pas le nom, elle obéit- avec pour seul désir de retourner auprès des siens à la fin. Toute fois, elle réalise que cette aventure est possiblement sa chance d'élucider certains mystères planant dans son entourage depuis sa plus tendre enfance... Arrivera-t-elle a comprend la raison de son enlèvement? Pourquoi cet homme ne semble à peine se soucier d'elle, alors qu'il a laissé échappé qu'elle était l'élément clé de sa quête? Et plus que tout, retrouvera-t-elle un jour son Royaume?**

Tout appartient à **CLAMP**...

Les **RAR** (que je ne peux pas répondre grace à la magie du Reply)

_**Étoile Verte: **Merci pour le review! Voici la suite... Je crois pas avoir besoin de le dire mais bon XD En ce qui concerne l'histoire d'amour entre le miiiichant kidnapeur et Sakura-hime, eh bien... Tu verras plus loin! Muaha! Une chose est certaine, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ni pour les... hum... 5 prochains chapitre facilement. Mais je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas de petits moments pour ces deux-la, l'histoire est centré sur eux anyway. Ohhh, tu me prends au dépourvu pour l'autre question. Alors tu crois que ce sont ces souvenirs les passages en italiques? Hmm... Je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un penserait ça, m'enfin, tu verras plus loin! Une chose est sur c'est que le tueur avait bel et bien une bonne raison de tuer sa famille. Mais pour le reste, tu vas devoir lire et relire attentivement plus l'histoire avancera. Tu as l'air futée alors tu arriveras peut-être a tout comprendre qui sait? Bon! Je vais te laisser, je dois terminer les RAR si je veux pouvoir écrire le chapitre après. Bizoux... en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles dans un futur proche x3_

_**Sssaki: **Merci pour le review et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lacherai pas ce fic la! C'est sympa de le lire! _

_**Raven: **Voila la suite! xD Ta requête a marché! Mais merci pour la pression surtout! --" Trop de pression est pas bon pour ma pauvre petite santé mentale! héhé! Tu n'es pas la seule qui adore CCS mais TRC l'a complètement dépassé dans mon estime. L'histoire est beaucoup plus "mature", en quelque sorte... Les scènes de batailles sont plus, uh, des scènes de batailles XD On appercoit souvent Syaoran saigner et la mort est présente dans ce manga la. Et si tu aimes le SyaoXSaku, tu DOIS le lire! La relation est beaucoup plus approfondi et les sentiments, quoique cachés, ont une grande importance. Bref, si tu manipules bien l'anglais tu peux downloader les 92 premiers chapitres (XD je vais devenir folle si le 93e ne sort pas bientôt!) tu n'as qu'à mon contacter sur mon LiveJournal (je vais mettre l'adresse à la fin du chapitre sinon tu peux regarder dans ma bio). Bon, je vais arrêter la xD Je m'éternise toujours trop avec les RAR... Pas d'ma faute j'aime parler avec mes revieweuses!_

_**Lialys: **Merci de lire TFM! Tu aimes mon style d'écriture? oO Pourtant je crois pas en avoir un en particulier... Et pour l'ambiance de Tsubasa, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... sigh. Ce manga est le summum des mangas! Et si tu aimes vraiment, tu aimeras ce chapitre... héhé! Bref, merci pour le review! _

_**Laura: **Roooh, c'est pas bien tenter de deviner! Vilaine fille! Mais je te pardonne mais ne recommence pas! (smile) Mais merci pour le review!_

_**YongYuanAiNi: **(Désolé si j'ai fais un erreur dans ton nom xD je me souvenais pu vraiment!) Merci de me "suivre à fond" XD J'aime bien l'expression et pour ce qui est des reviews c'est pas grave, je suis pareille anyway -.- Mais pour ce que tu dis à propos de la section de la fic, je comprend. Mais plus l'histoire avancera plus la quête ressemblera à celle de CCS et non à celle de TCR. Le côté TCR sera plutôt attaché aux persos (Sakura-hime par exemple et... bon tu verras plus tard XD je ne spoilerai pas!). Alors le fic est partagé entre les deux. Et bon quand je suis allée dans la section TRC, presque la totalité des fics était KuroXFye, alors mon pauvre petit Sa-... Bref, mon fic n'avait pas sa place la! Et vivi, j'ai presque spoiler XD Vous allez tous finir par me faire gâcher l'intrigue! La pression est trop grande, roooh! Pour finir, merci d'avoir pris du temps pour un p'tit review! _

_Et encore merci à **Hime inwe**, **Crystal D'avalon** et **Amazoness**. Gros bizoux!_

**Chapitre 2**

Le village n'était pas du tout comme le reste du Royaume. En effet, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'un autre monde complètement différent. Les gens semblaient tous pauvres et, contrairement à Kazuma, personne ne fêtait dans les rues. Cet endroit semblait mort, dépourvu de toutes vies. Il n'y avait ni arbre, ni fleurs. Rien n'égayait la place public. Même les rayons du soleil étaient ternes et moroses. Les maisons, faites de bois presque pourris, s'entassaient le long des étroites routes. Sombres et menaçantes, plusieurs ruelles bordaient l'allée centrale et ne semblait déboucher nul part ailleurs qu'en enfer.

Sakura lança un regard inquiet aux alentours. Bien qu'ils étaient toujours dans son pays, elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. Ce genre d'endroit lui rappelait les histoires de fantômes que son frère, Touya-ou-sama, lui racontait petite. Ces histoires ou les fantômes hantaient de vieilles maisons abandonnées, ou ils terrorisaient toute forme de vie. Bien sur, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il y avait de "gentil" fantôme. Des esprits purs ayant pour mission d'aider les gens dans le besoin et de les guider au travers des dures épreuves de la vie. Leur mère, la reine Nadeshiko, était lui d'eux. Mais pour Sakura, elle était un ange et non un des ses monstres. Sa mère veillait sur elle et ne pourrait jamais, ô grand jamais, lui faire du mal ou a n'importe qui d'autre. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle ne sentait pas sa présence... seulement la présence de vils êtres. De plus, le vent qui soufflait dans leur dos augmentait l'image typique du village fantôme.

- Kya...

L'homme leva brusquement la tête vers elle. Il la questionna de son regard vide. Nerveusement, elle ressera la cape autour d'elle pour cacher ses habits riches. Elle n'avait nullement l'envi de se faire reconnaitre dans ce coin de pays ou personne ne semblait avec d'argent.

- Ou sommes-nous? Je... je n'aime pas cet... endroit.

- Bienvenu dans votre Royaume, _Sakura-hime-sama_, murmura-t-il sarcastiquement. Et ne vous inquiètex pas, cet endroit ne _vous_ aime pas non plus.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là, sir?

- Suivez et taisez-vous.

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune autre question. Elle baissa donc la tête et remarqua qu'il jetta un regard -presque nerveux?- aux alentours. Il semblait chercher quelque chose en particulier, peut-être un boutique pour lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait se changer et maintenant elle comprennait parfaitement pourquoi.

_Le plus je coopérerai, le plus vite je pourrai retourner avec Touya. Je ne peux me permettre d'indigner cet homme, je me dois de retourner chez moi... je ne peux me passer de ma famille pour longtemps. Ce que j'aimerais que cet imbécil m'embête comme il y a deux jours, il me manque déjà. J'espère de tout mon coeur que cette quête ne durera pas plusieurs cycle lunaire... Okaa-san, oneiga... Aides-moi! _

Avec un soupir, elle secoua doucement la tête tentant d'évacuer toute pensée de son esprit. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, elle devait se concentrer sur.. sur quoi? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que, justement, elle ne savais rien. Tout ça devenait trop compliqué pour elle, alors elle s'abandonna. Elle le suivrait sans rien dire.

- Peut importe ce qu'il arrive, vous ne devez parler à personne. En aucun cas. Si vous révélez quoique ce soit, je craind que vous ne reverrez jamais votre cher frère, princesse. Suis-je clair?

Pour une fois, ce fut elle qui ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Un simple mouvement de tête suffit à lui faire comprendre par l'affirmatif. À quoi bon répondre de toute façon, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parle.

Un cri retentit derrière eux, puis plusieurs éclats de voix retentirent. L'homme sortir rapidement son épée et se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair. Lorsque Sakura se retourna aussi, elle poussa un léger cri. Un enfant d'à peine huit ans avait la pointe de l'arme à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et ses bras entouraient possessivement un sac de pain. Les hommes qui le poursuivaient arrêtèrent leur course, observant silencieusement la scène. Cet enfant jouait présentement avec sa vie.

- B-baissez-votre arme, sir... supplia faiblement Sakura dont la scène faisait tremblée. Ce n'est qu'un enfant... un pauvre enfant! Je vous en prie!

Pour avoir ouvert la bouche, elle reçu un regard mortel. Apparement, il n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un lui demande quelque chose.

- Je vous avais dis de vous taire, grogna-t-il.

Pourtant, l'inconnu baissa la lame de son épée mais ne la rangea pas. Il la gardait à ses côtés, prêt à s'en servir dès que ce serait nécessaire. Lentement, l'enfant leva les yeux vers Sakura et ouvrit la bouche.

- A-arigatou, mademoiselle...

Elle lui répondit par un doux sourire, un sourire dont elle était la seule ayant le secret. Doucement, le jeune garçon avança vers elle. Elle pu sentir l'homme se tendre à ses côtés, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des évènements.

- Ce garçon a volé ce pain! C'est un criminel!

À la surprise de la princesse, l'homme aux yeux ambre répondit aux villageois.

- À qui appartenait ce pain?

Un homme aux cheveux blonds leva la main et s'avança. Il semblait dans la trentaine et boitait d'une jambe. Un tablier jaunit ornait ses vêtements, apparemment il devait être boulanger.

- Eh bien, si vous n'êtes pas assez fûté pour prévoir que quelqu'un puisse voler votre pain et en prendre les précautions... vous êtes le seul à blâmer.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un bombe. Tout le monde se tue et observa le mystérieux voyageur. Qui était cet homme qui arrivait du jour au lendemain et qui se croyait plus malain qu'eux? La princesse l'observa aussi surprise. Venait-il vraiment de défendre cet enfant? Décidément ce village était remplit de mystères.

- V-vous... _Il n'est pas humain!_ s'écria le boulanger. Il a tenté de me tuer et a détruit ma boulangerie! Mon commerce est en ruines par sa faute! Il mérite la _mort!_

L'inconnu jeta un regard perçant au garçon et Sakura crut appercevoir une étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle baissa aussi les yeux vers la petite forme accroupit à ses pieds et se demanda comment quelqu'un d'innocent pouvait détruire et tuer. C'était impossible. Ces villageois étaient tous fous.

- Que c'est-il passé? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement, comme à l'habitude. J'aimerais savoir comment un gami a pu détruire un commerce et tenter de tuer un homme.

Une rougeur de honte apparut sur les joues du commerçant alors que l'enfant continuait de trembler aux pieds de la princesse.

- Un vent... Il a tout détruit mon commerce... Et je me suis tordu la cheville alors que des étagères me sont tombés dessus... C'était horrible...

- Le vent était terriblement fort, couina un petit homme à sa droite. Il a fait tombé mon chariot!

Une flamme semblait danser dans le regard de l'homme aux cheveux bruns. Il semblait jubillé. Pourtant, il avait le même regard qu'à l'habitude. Mais Sakura ressentait une sorte de triomphe émaner de lui.

- Et puis-je savoir en quoi un _enfant_ serait lier au _vent_?

- C'est... c'est lui qui l'a invoqué! C'est un enfant tout droit sortit de l'enfer!

La jeune femme leva un sourcil. Ces gens étaient cinglés, ils croyaient vraiment que ce garçon était lié au vent qui avait détruit le commerce? C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant, elle se souvint avoir ressentit un vent alors qu'elle songeait au village fantôme. Était-ce ce vent?

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, dit l'homme.

Sa voix sonnait dure et la princesse su que personne n'oserait contre-dire ce qu'il avait dit. Il dégageait une telle puissance que les villageois semblaient tout-à-coup le craindre. Énormément. La tête toujours baissée pour cacher son visage, elle se dit que son kidnappeur serait bel et bien toujours un mystère.

**oOo**

_Il observait silencieusement l'ombre devant lui. Ce dernier avait un énorme sourire et semblait trouver la situation amusante. Pourtant. il n'y avait absolument rien d'amusant. Il s'était fait prendre. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide? Pourquoi avait-il tenté ce coup alors qu'il savait que les chances de réussite frollaient le zéro. Mais son orgueil avait pris le dessus. Alors, il s'était retrouvé dans cette maison, désarmé et étant une proie facile. _

_- C'était plutôt désespéré comme tentative, tu sais? s'exclama joyeusement la personne devant lui._

_Il ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire? C'était vrai. Il avait tenté quelque chose de désespéré._

_- Bien sur, tu ne diras rien. Je comprend. Ce doit plutôt être honteux, pas vrai? _

_Le regard haineux que reçu la silouhette la fit éclater de rire. _

_- Le summum des assassins, un voleur hors pair et un menteur digne des plus grands... une fin tragique, n'est-ce pas? Je n'aurais qu'à appelé les autorités d'Azura et vous seriez pendu. _

_Les genoux au sol, les mains ligottées, il regardait une chandail dont la cire tombait sur le sol. Il était impuissant._

_- Mais... Je ne le ferai pas... _

_Il releva brutalement la tête. Il ne serait pas dénoncé? Pourquoi... Que ce passait-il ici?_

_- ... à une condition!_

_Bien sur. C'était évident. Que lui voulait cette personne? Que devrait-il faire pour garder sa liberté?_

_- Vous devrez tuer quelqu'un pour moi..._

**oOo**

Sakura observa silencieusement la scène, des larmes roulant le long de ses pâles joues. Il allait le tuer. Comment pouvait-il pointer son arme sur cet enfant? Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Shiikaze se ferait tué sous ses yeux, égorgé par l'homme.

- Tu possèdes quelque chose qu'y m'appartient, petit. Désolé, mais je dois le reprendre.

Son ton laissait parraître qu'il n'était pas le moindre du monde désolé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de Shiikaze-kun. Elle se ferma les yeux, tout comme l'enfant. Elle tenta veinement de tirer sur les cordes, mais elle était ligotée. Il avait profité du fait qu'elle s'endorme pour l'attachée et la maintenant hors de son chemin. Elle le haissait.

- Non, onegai... tenta-t-elle inutilement.

La lame brilla alors qu'elle allait s'abaissé sur la gorge de l'enfant... Sakura sentit une chaleure étrange envahir son corps.

- Syaoran... Tu ne devrais pas tuer un enfant.

Un bruit de métal retentit. L'épée était tombée sur le sol. Sakura ouvrit le yeux et regarde l'homme qui avait parlé. Syaoran? L'inconnu? Ce dernier était pâle et fixait le nouvel arrivant comme s'il était un mort.

- ... Fye.

Et voilà! Un autre chapitre de terminé! Héhé!

* * *

**N/A: _Hageshiikaze veut dire "strong wind" ou "fort vend" en japonais. Héhé... Tentez de comprendre! Bon! Dernière chose, pour ceuz qui voudrait savoir comment avance les chapitres, posez des questions ou laisser des commentaires, aller sur mon LiveJournal. L'adresse est dans ma bio!_**

**_Review si'ou plait! XD_**


End file.
